conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Johannes von der Bellen
| place of birth = Porciúncula, GC, Sierra | religion = Lutheran | occupation = Prince, Head of the Princely Armed Forces, Former Senator of Sierra | signature_type = Signature | signature = }}Johannes Georg von der Bellen (born 18 January 1944) is the current reigning Prince of the Banat and Head of the Princely Armed Forces. He is the Banat's fourth monarch and the first since the Restoration of the Principality. Johannes came to the throne after being restored by the Banatian Provisory Parliament on November 1st, 1990, 24 years after the death of his father, Alexander. He is married to Marie van Draak from the royal family of Mariana, with whom he has two children: Crown Prince David and Georg von der Bellen. As the monarch, Johannes has seen high popularity due to his relaxed views and fresh air from the typical Banatian politician, due to the Sierran upbringing. Biography Crown Prince Johannes was born in Porciúncula, Sierra, to Prince Alexander II of the Banat and his wife, Elizabeth Csekonics at 02:23 AM on January 18th, 1944. He was their first child. He was born in the Occidental Palace's Nursery Room. Johannes was baptized in the Porciúncula Protestant Cathedral, with his godparents being Johan II of Mariana and his wife, Maria Benedita de Braganza. The Prince is of Baltic German and Russian descent through his father and of Hungarian descent through his mother. He has a younger brother, Prince Konstantin, and a younger sister, Princess Diana, who were born in 1950 and 1946, respectively. Johannes and his siblings grew up in Sierra, being guests of the Kings Lewis II and Lewis III of Sierra. After the assassination of Banatian Chancellor-in-exile Sever Bocu in 1953, Prince Alexander II decided to move the Princely Household and the Banatian government-in-exile to Mariana. However, Prince Johannes was allowed to continue his studies in Sierra, living in a guest wing of the Occidental Palace, only visiting his parents in the summers. After graduating from Santa Monica High School, Johannes proceeded to study at the Mulholland University, living in a villa in Malibu, just outside Porciúncula, studying political sciences and history. However, on August 19th, 1966, his father Alexander II dies in the family's villa outside Ciutadella, Mariana. As per his father's wishes, the funeral of Alexander II was held at the Lighthouse of Cape Cavalleria on Menorca, his tombstone facing northeast towards the Banat. As the new head of the royal household, Johannes moved back the royal household to a larger compound in Porciúncula, but continuing to live in the villa in Malibu. His siblings returned from Mariana as well, with Konstantin continuing his studies at Santa Monica High School and Diana pursuing an acting career in Hollywood. After finishing a doctorate in political sciences, Johannes entered Sierran politics and became a prominent member of the Royalist Party. As a resident of the Gold Coast and Chairman of the German-Sierran Cultural Association, he became a Senator in the Gold Coast Senate and held incredible sway in the Royalist community. In 1978, he was appointed Senator of the Gold Coast for the parliament of all of Sierra by King Lewis III, a move which deeply angered Democratic-Republicans in the Gold Coast. At the urge of his government-in-exile, he married the royal Marie van Draak of Mariana, as to strengthen bonds between the two families and further the succession. However, the match was not just out of political gain, as the two were good friends since Marie's childhood. They married in 1978 and had a child in the same year, Crown Prince David. Their second child would come in 1982, Prince Georg. In 1983, after a visit in Mondsichelhafen, Shasta for cultural purposes, Johannes was attacked and almost assassinated by radical Republicanist Vincent De Groet, who was arrested due to the failed assassination. Due to several wounds, he had to go through recovery, receiving extensive neural damage on his right hand, which still hasn't recovered fully until today. He subsequently continued his political career, taking part in the peace accords to solve the Troubles in the Styxie, a move interpreted as courageous and brave by fellow Royalists, who note the assassination attempt on his life at the hands of a Styxie. In 1990, after the Banatian Revolution which toppled dictator Marianna Schmidt in the Banat, Prince Johannes, accompanied by his wife Marie, his children and his siblings, travelled to celebrate Christmas in the Banat, where they were greeted by an astonishing number of supporters. After a brief referendum, Johannes was crowned Prince of the Banat, and the Principality was reinstated. He resigned his position as a Gold Coast senator and assumed the throne, where he lead his country into the volatile political situation in neighboring Yugoslavia. His actions against the Yugoslav regime were praised by the West. In 1996, invited as a neutral observer, Prince Johannes observed the transfer of power in Palawan and Cuyo from Sierra to Hani. Category:Banatians Category:The Banat Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Sierrans Category:Politicians of Sierra